17: El que mas lo necesita
by cali-chan
Summary: Una nueva tradicion en la familia Granger, justo cuando dan las 12 medianoche entre nochebuena y Navidad, les enseña a todos el verdadero significado del lema navideño: Dar al que mas lo necesita.


Hola a todos, aqui vengo yo con otro ficlet! Bueno, en realidad no lo considero un ficlet, aunque empezo como uno, pero se me fue muy largo. El asunto es que es un fanfic de Navidad, aunque en verdad ni siquiera menciono mucho la fiesta y casi ni lo parece... En fin, aqui lo tienen, de todas formas.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
El que mas lo necesita  
--------------------  
  
Gerald Granger, golpeando suavemente una copa con un tenedor, subio unos tres escalones para que todos pudieran verlo bien, y tomo la palabra: "Atencion, todo el mundo!" Cada persona en la sala se volteo a mirar al dueño de la casa.  
  
Helena Granger, amante esposa del hombre que acababa de hablar, estaba parada junto a el, pero bajo las escaleras, de forma que solo el pasamanos los separaba. No pudo evitar sentirse algo rara al ver la ola de pelirrojos que rellenaban su sala. Normalmente ellos dos, junto con su hija Hermione, pasaban la Navidad juntos y solos en su casa, pero este año habia una excepcion.  
  
Cuando dejo a su hija en King's Cross en septiembre, Helena se puso al tanto de que ese famoso mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, acababa de subir al poder y por eso se reenforzarian aun mas las defensas de Hogwarts, sobre todo a los hijos de muggles. Helena y su esposo estaban muy preocupados por Hermione, pero ella les aseguro una y otra vez que tenia que ir a Hogwarts, porque era su deber (la habian nombrado Premio Anual), y que estuvieran completamente despreocupados porque donde estuviera Albus Dumbledore, nadie correria peligro. Al final, ambos padres habian regresado a casa, algo apesadumbrados de que su hija tuviera que sufrir por su culpa (aunque en verdad no era culpa de ellos sus genes...), esperando recibir noticias de su hija.  
  
Por eso no les sorprendio cuando, una semana despues, recibieron una carta de Hermione. Lo que si no se esperaban era que la carta trajera malas noticias, tan temprano.  
  
Bill Weasley habia muerto, explicaba la nota. Asesinado por magos tenebrosos en El Cairo. El ataque perfecto- lo suficientemente cerca para hacerle daño al Ministro, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que el Ministerio de Magia no pudiera actuar. Todos los Weasleys estaban muy deprimidos, inclusive Ron, uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione, y su hermana Ginny, se habian ausentado desde el segundo dia de clases hasta esa misma mañana. Ambos llegaron muy cambiados-- Ginny no hablaba con nadie, y Ron trataba de parecer normal, pero no convencia a nadie. Si ellos estaban asi, Helena no queria ni imaginarse a Molly Weasley.  
  
La carta terminaba con una peticion muy clara. Su hija no le pedia muchas cosas normalmente, y viendo la situacion como estaba, Helena no penso nunca en negarsela. Simplemente queria que, cuando regresara a casa para Navidad, le permitiera hacer una fiesta para tratar de animar a los Weasleys. Nada fuera de lo comun, no?  
  
No sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo.  
  
A primeras horas de la mañana, una docena de magos del Ministerio aparecieron en su casa, con la excusa de que tenian que poner una serie de hechizos protectores. Su jardin quedo destrozado, pero Helena lo tomo con calma, todo por el bienestar de su hija y sus amigos.  
  
Por la tarde, ella y su esposo regresaban a casa con Hermione y su mejor amigo Harry. Ni bien Gerald cerraba la puerta, se escucho el timbre. Muchas veces. De hecho, no se detenia. Hermione corrio a abrir la puerta, con Harry inmediatamente detras. Del otro lado del dintel estaba Arthur Weasley, que no se cansaba de sonar el timbre, su esposa, y cinco de sus siete hijos, contando a Bill, que en paz descanse. "La marea roja," los habia nombrado Helena en su mente, de cariño, desde el comienzo.  
  
Ahora, Helena admitia para si que los admiraba mucho. Todos aparentaban estar perfectamente bien, desde el propio Señor Ministro, Arthur Weasley, que no se cansaba de preguntar a Gerald por todos los aparatos que tenian en su casa, hasta Ron, que en ese momento estaba conociendo un poco mas al ponche y el pastel de calabaza que Helena habia hecho esa mañana. Todos se veian muy normales... excepto Molly.  
  
Helena no sabia lo que la señora estaba pasando, y esperaba no saberlo nunca. Si algun dia perdia a Gerald o a Hermione, estaba segura de que se volveria loca. Molly, por el otro lado, no habia murmurado palabra alguna desde el unico "hola" que dijo al entrar a la casa. Estaba sentada en un sofa, y no habia alzado la cabeza hasta ahora, que Gerald habia pedido la atencion de todos.  
  
"Muy bien," prosiguio Gerald cuando vio que todos lo observaban, de paso rompiendo los pensamientos de su esposa. "Queria contarles a todos una pequeña historia," comenzo. "Saben, hace algun tiempo, antes de que mi difunto padre se fuera a un lugar mejor, los Granger teniamos... digamos que una vieja tradicion."  
  
Su esposa y su hija lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no detuvo a Gerald. "Era algo muy sencillo: en Nochebuena, justo al dar las doce, cada uno tiene que darle un abrazo y un beso a la persona que cree que mas lo necesite."  
  
Todos continuaron mirandolo. Hermione y Helena, que eran muy inteligentes, ya habian entendido lo que Gerald intentaba hacer. Los Weasleys y Harry, por el otro lado, no podian estar mas confundidos. El señor Granger ya no sabia que decir, se daba cuenta de que la sutileza no era un arte que compaginara con la familia en general... despues de murmurar un corto "ya SABEN, la PERSONA, que MAS lo NECESITA," se dio por vencido y comenzo la cuenta regresiva. "Solo faltan algunos segundos para las doce. A ver, cuenten conmigo. Diecinueve, dieciocho..."  
  
Los gemelos inmediatamente lo acompañaron en la cuenta, y dos numeros mas abajo se les unieron Ginny y Ron. Percy y su padre estaban algo perdidos, pero poco a poco fueron cayendo. Al fin la cuenta llego al famoso "tres, dos, uno...", y por unos instantes las voces se callaron, sin saber que hacer despues.  
  
"Errr... Feliz Navidad?" propuso Gerald, alzando su copa.  
  
Su unica respuesta fue una oleada de Weasleys que se empujaban entre si para llegar al sofa donde se encontraba su madre. Gerald abrazo a su esposa por la cintura y, despues de que dejo caer un sencillo beso sobre su cabeza, ella la recosto en su hombro, y ambos suspiraron al ver el cerrado circulo pelirrojo y pecoso que formaba la familia Weasley en el centro de la sala, alrededor de Molly, todos llorando entre promesas de que todo iba a estar bien.  
  
"Amor?" ahora fue la voz de ella que lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Donde esta nuestra hija?"  
  
Gerald miro por encima de la cabeza de su esposa al lugar donde hacia algunos segundos habia estado parada Hermione. Obviamente ya no estaba alli, pero Gerald no se preocupo. En algun lugar de la casa estaria. Seguro sintio que la escena de los Weasleys era demasiado personal para observar.  
  
Mientras tanto, afuera en el jardin, Harry Potter estaba sentado en la hierba, cuidadoso de no ensuciarse los pantalones. Por alguna razon sentia que no tenia derecho a estar ahi, viendo a los Weasleys en ese momento, asi que se salio por la puerta de atras sin que nadie pudiera verlo. Sabia que los Weasleys lo querian como si fuera un hijo mas, pero... no podia. Simplemente no podia estar ahi.  
  
Estaba tranquilo, sin prestarle atencion al mundo, sumido en sus pensamientos. No tenia miedo de nada, porque estaba seguro de que nada podia pasarle con tanto hechizo que el Ministerio, y hasta el mismo Dumbledore, habian puesto alrededor de la casa de los Granger. Sin embargo, eso no evito que saltara un poquito cuando escucho pasos a su lado.  
  
"Harry, que haces aqui afuera?" pregunto Hermione, con cuidado acomodandose la falda y sentandose junto a el.  
  
"Nada... solo pense que no era correcto estar alla adentro," comento el, mirandola un momento, despues al cielo, despues a la hierba sobre la que estaba sentado. Sabia que Hermione no le habia creido una sola palabra, asi que agrego: "Es algo muy privado de los Weasleys."  
  
"Mmhhmm," murmuro ella, cerrando los ojos y dejando su peso caer sobre sus antebrazos, apoyados en la hierba detras de ella.  
  
"Y tu?" pregunto el, tratando de desviar el tema de su persona. "No deberias estar adentro abrazando y besando a alguien?"  
  
"Ah, eso..." murmuro ella, notablemente distraida. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados, pero despues de un par de silencios, con un parpadeo se volteo a mirar a Harry, sonriendo. "En realidad no. Mi papa se invento todo eso, nunca hubo tal tradicion. Solo fue para darles un respiro a los Weasleys."  
  
Harry parpadeo, confundido. Lo unico que pudo decir fue un extraño "oh", y procedio a seguir mirando la hierba. La verdad no sabia que tenia de hermoso la hierba, deberia estar mirando al cielo o algo asi, pero por alguna razon no se sentia comodo mirando a Hermione, y eso incluia alzando la cabeza. "Bueno--"  
  
"Sabes, Harry?" pregunto ella, interrumpiendolo. Hermione siempre tenia una tendencia a hacer eso, pero Harry evito decirselo porque no la queria mirar.  
  
"Harry, me estas escuchando?"  
  
"Si, si," le respondio Harry, al fin decidiendose a alzar la cabeza y arriesgarse a mirarla de una buena vez. Cuando al fin lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que debia verse muy patetico a la luz de la luna, porque Hemione lo estaba mirando otra vez con esa cara de preocupada que, de hecho, casi siempre tenia cuando lo miraba a el. "Que?"  
  
"Harry," comenzo la chica, ahora con tono suave. "Harry, no es tu culpa..."  
  
Harry rapidamente cerro los ojos como si algo le doliera, y volvio a bajar la cabeza. Despues de siete años, aun no sabia como hacia Hermione para saber exactamente lo que el estaba pensando.  
  
"Harry, podrias mirarme, por favor?" dijo ella, con cierto filo en la voz, porque no sabia de donde salia esta repentina timidez de Harry. De veras le molestaba. Al ver que el no pretendia hacerle caso, continuo hablando. "Escuchame bien, Harry Potter: Sabes que no tienes nada que ver con lo que le paso a Bill. No es tu culpa que tengas a un mago loco y megalomaniaco tratando de matarte todos los años, y mucho menos que haya elegido a Bill de TODAS las personas de este mundo como victima, y eso LO SABES BIEN asi que ni se te ocurra hacer alguna tonteria--"  
  
"Es que tu no lo ENTIENDES!" exclamo el, ahora su turno de interrumpirla. "Que no ves que todo esto se supone que es mi DESTINO o algo asi? Que Voldemort hace todo esto porque me quiere a MI? Yo- yo... yo debi hacer algo, no se, debi haber terminado con el hace mucho... en primer año o en cuarto o que se yo! Tal vez asi nada de esto habria pasado, y nadie tendria que sufrir, ni yo, ni TU, ni- ni los Weasleys..."  
  
Para ese momento, su voz temblaba tanto que ya no podia continuar hablando. Hermione lo observaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mordiendose un labio y sin saber que decir. Era verdad, tal vez no lo entendia, pero queria hacerlo, con todo su corazon. Hubo silencio por unos momentos, Harry respirando agitado, y Hermione intentando que las lagrimas no cayeran.  
  
Como ultimo recurso, para evitar que las tres palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta se salieran sin querer, Hermione tiro sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, y lo apreto muy fuerte. Los hombros de Harry inmediatamente se tensaron, noto ella. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a que lo quisieran. Asegurandose de no ponerse a llorar aun mas, murmuro siete palabras al oido del chico.  
  
"Tu eres el que mas lo necesita."  
  
Harry exhalo todo el aire que inconscientemente estaba reteniendo en un suspiro. Su cuerpo visiblemente se relajo, y muy suavemente puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. Sintiendolo, pues tenia los ojos cerrados, Hermione sonrio ligeramente y lo apreto un poco mas.  
  
Ella estaba segura que la iniciativa debio haber sido de ella, por todo aquello de la tradicion inventada, pero en el momento todo ocurrio tan rapido que nunca supo a ciencia cierta quien lo inicio. Lo unico que supo fue que el espacio entre sus rostros disminuyo poco a poco, y que sintio unos labios suaves sobre los suyos. La parte logica de su mente se despidio en ese momento, ambos tan embebidos en un beso enmarcado por las estrellas, que ni Voldemort, ni los Weasleys, ni nadie en el universo se atreveria a interrumpir.  
  
Desde una ventana, Helena Granger murmuro un agudo: "Oh, Dios!" al ver, con ojos imposiblemente abiertos, a su hija y su mejor amigo besandose sobre la hierba.  
  
Gerald, parado junto a ella, emitio una risa corta. "Bueno, en verdad que cuando invente ese asunto de la tradicion, no se me ocurrio que tendria tales consecuencias..."  
  
"Gerald," comenzo la señora Granger, algo espantada. "Gerald, no me digas que le dijiste a Harry que podia dormir en el cuarto de Hermione..."  
  
Ahora su esposo si que se destornillaba de la risa. "Feliz Navidad, querida," comento, dandole un beso algo tembloroso en la frente. "Vamos, Helena. Hay toda una tropa en la sala, y apuesto que estan hambrientos."  
  
Helena Granger continuo con sus protestas pero se dejo guiar por su marido, que la mantuvo alejada de esa ventana.  
  
--------------------  
*~fin~*  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Y antes de que procedan a decirme sus comentarios (*tos*indirecta?*tos*), los dejo con un pequeño omake, es decir, una escena extra que va mas en broma, asi que no se la tomen en serio.  
  
  
  
--------------------  
omake!  
--------------------  
  
La parte logica de su mente se despidio en ese momento, ambos tan embebidos en un beso enmarcado por las estrellas, que ni Voldemort, ni los Weasleys, ni nadie en el universo se atreveria a interrumpir.  
  
BOOM! CRASH! EEK!  
  
Hermione (despegandose de Harry de un brinco): Harry, que es eso?!  
Harry (limpiandose los anteojos sin poderselo creer): Parece... parece un... PLATILLO VOLADOR?  
  
Del OVNI se abre una pequeña puertecilla, y de ahi sale un enanito de color verde y cabezota grande.  
  
ET (con voz estilo "robotica"): Saludos, terricolas! Venimos en paz! Solicitamos que nos lleven con su lider... aquel al que ustedes llaman... Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Harry & Hermione: *PLOP!*  
  
ET (sacando "de la nada" el libro "Magical Me" de Lockhart): Queremos que nos autografie nuestros libros!  
  
Y... que estaban diciendo de "nadie en el universo"...? 


End file.
